


Freddie Weasley

by Freddie_Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddie_Weasley/pseuds/Freddie_Weasley
Summary: This story follows, Freddie Weasley the daughter of Charlie Weasley. Since her father cares for magical creatures she lives with her cousins. She is very adventurous and a prankster like her namesake. The story is also posted on RoyalRoad.com Wattpad.com webnovel.com and harrypotterfanfiction.com
Kudos: 1
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	1. Freddie Weasley Year 1

This is Freddie Weasley's first year at Hogwarts, she will make friends, and explore the school.


	2. The Ride To Hogwarts (Year 1, Chapter 1)

_**September 1st, 2017: The Burrow** _

"Freddie are you packed?" Yelled Ginny from across the Burrow.

"Yes! I just can't find my jacket!"

"You mean the one in my hand," James said sarcastically as he waited in the doorway.

Freddie had to push her long dark red hair out of the way to see. "Oh, are you sure that isn't yours?" Freddie asked.

"Let's see" James started to put on the jacket. It was significantly smaller in size than James.

"Thanks" Freddie started taking back the jacket.

"Alright, let me see my two grandbabies who are becoming wizards," Molly said calmly

"I am here!" Both Albus and Freddie said at the same time.

"Who's excited to go to Hogwarts!" Harry said.

The Weasleys had used floo powder a lot so it wasn't a problem, finding a spot for all of the Weasleys was the real problem.

_**September 1st, 2017: Platform 9 3/4** _

"Come on let's go," James said climbing on the train "Let's go to Hogwarts!"

"Goodbye! Make sure to send letters, I miss you already"

_**September 1st, 2017: The Train** _

Finally, on the train, James walks over to his friends and Albus and Freddie share a cabin.

"Is it ok if I sit here?"

"Yeah, my name is Albus I am a first-year"

"Me too and Harper"

"Freddie"

"You both have red hair, named after two heroes from the Second Wizarding War, you must be Weasley's," Harper said casually.

Freddie and Albus looked at each other like they just saw a vampire.

"How did you know?" Freddie yelped.

"My dads taught me a lot about the war, they fought in it," Harper said sorrowfully

"Who are your dads?" Albus said curiously

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Fliningan"

"Really?" Freddie said.

"Yep"

For the rest of the ride, they shared stories about everything. It was the best time Freddie had in a very long time.

"Everyone welcome to Hogwarts"


	3. The Sorting Hat (Year 1, Chapter 2)

_**September 1st, 2017: The Great Hall** _

Getting to Hogwarts was just like everyone described, boats, lights, everything. Professor Longbottom met the students to bring them into the great hall.

"Freddie, Albus are you ready?" Neville says.

"Of course Uncle Neville" Freddie said.

The doors opened without flaw, the Great Hall was lined with students and lights. All the teachers sat at the end. Professor Longbottom joined them.

Once everyone was inside Headmistress McGonagall stood in front of a podium.

"Professor Flitwick will call out your name, you will step up to the Sorting Hat and be sorted. Once you have been sorted go to the corresponding table and receive your tie."

Freddie, Albus, and Harper talked till their names were called.

"Potter, Albus Potter"

"Your turn Albie," Freddie says.

"See you at the Gryffindor table" Albus replied.

"A Potter," The Sorting Hat said. "Slytherin!"

Everyone was shocked. Albus walked slowly to the Slytherin table. He sat alone.

"Thomas, Harper Thomas"

"Your dad was a troublemaker, and your other dad was smart I say Ravenclaw!"

"Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Slytherin"

"Ravenclaw"

"Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff"

"Finally, Weasley, Fredrica Weasley"

"Red hair, brave, smart like your dad, and your mother...well Ravenclaw suits you best"

"YAY" Victoire Weasley yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

"Sorry..." She said loudly.

Freddie walked over with happiness, she wasn't alone, she had a new friend and one of her cousins in Ravenclaw.

_**September 1st, 2017: Dinner** _

"So are you happy to be in Ravenclaw?" Victoire asked.

"It gives Uncle Harry one more reason to hate me but yeah," Freddie said.

"Uncle Harry doesn't hate you," Victoire reassured Freddie.

"He does I just don't know why"

After dinner, Freddie tried to talk to Albus but he wouldn't even look at her.

"Weasley come here, right now," Professor Flitwick said. "It's time for the tour of Hogwarts"

_**September 1st, 2017: Ravenclaw Dormitory** _

Hogwarts was beautiful, paintings and sculptures lined the walls. The Ravenclaw dormitory was in one of the towers, across the school from the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Now that everyone has seen Hogwarts it's time for bed. You do have classes tomorrow, breakfast starts at 6:00 and ends at 7:30. Be there before the food runs out." Professor Flitwick said before leaving the dormitory for the night.”


	4. Defense Against The Dark Arts (Year 1, Chapter 3)

_**September 1st, 2017: Ravenclaw Dormitory** _

Hogwarts was beautiful, paintings and sculptures lined the walls. The Ravenclaw dormitory was in one of the towers, across the school from the Gryffindor dormitory.

"Now that everyone has seen Hogwarts it's time for bed. You do have classes tomorrow, breakfast starts at 6:00 and ends at 7:30. Be there before the food runs out." Professor Flitwick said before leaving the dormitory for the night.”

_**September 2nd, 2017: Ravenclaw Common Room** _

"First day, how are you feeling?" Victoire asks

"Good, but I don't know where defense against the dark arts is?" Harper says confused.

"I will show you, it's next to muggle studies," Victoire says

_**September 2nd, 2017: Defense Against The Dark Arts** _

As Harper, Victoire, and Freddie walked down the corridor to their classes, they spot Albus, walking alone, looking sad, like all his life was gone.

"Albus, are you ok?" Freddie asked in the hope of an answer.

"Fine" Albus said sharply.

"In this class, you will, study and learn how to defend themselves against all aspects of the Dark Arts, including dark creatures, curses, hexes, and jinxes, and dueling." Professor Night said.

"First we will learn about the unforgivable curses ones that will send you straight to Azkaban." Professor Night lectured. "Does anyone know these curses"

A few students raised their hands but as the professor looked around he says that only one of his students had the Weasley red hair and called on her.

"How about you Miss?"

"Freddie Weasley, the unforgivable curses, the Killing curse, Cruciatus Curse, and Imperius Curse"

"Good, 10 points to Gryffindor" Professor Night said.

"Excuse me, professor?" Freddie said getting out of her chair.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"Do you think I am in Gryffindor?" Freddie asked.

Confused Professor Night said "Well, yes you are a Weasley, all Weasleys get into Gryffindor"

"Did you call on me because I am a Weasley?" Freddie asked walking closer to the teacher.

"Well, your hair caught my eye, bright red Weasley," Professor said flustered.

"Not every Weasley is a Gryffindor and for future reference don't call on me just because I am a Weasley, heroes may have raised us, but we don't know everything," Freddie said calmly.

"Oh," The whole class mumbled.

"That is enough class" Professor Night stated before turning back to the lesson.


	5. The Talk (Year 1, Chapter 4)

_**September 2nd, 2017: Hogwarts Corridor** _

After class, Albus came up to Freddie.

"Nice job in there"

"He should be put into his place," Freddie said proudly

"You would make a great lawyer," Harper said passing both of them.

"Yeah, want to talk?" Albus asked.

For the next few minutes, they talked, really talked.

_**September 2nd, 2017: Hogwarts Courtyard** _

"I just don't want to disappoint dad," Albus said

"I know how you feel," Freddie said.

"So, how is Victoire, the last time I saw her, she ran away when I saw her and Teddy snogging."

"She is good, still little miss perfect" Freddie smiled. "Have you made any friends?"

"Yeah, actually I mean not a friend but yeah," Albus said flustered.

Intrigued Freddie said "Who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy"

"A Malfoy?" Freddie laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Albus yelled.

"Uncle Harry's stories," Freddie said in between laughing

"He is nice, and hey! come on," Albus said angrily

"Ok, ok," Freddie said still smiling. "Promise me that you won't shut me out again. No matter what is happening. I am your cousin for Merlin's sake!"

"I promise, let's get to our next class, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw are together all day," Albus said getting up, offering his hand to help Freddie

"Oh, we have Herbology next," Freddie said, getting up and ignoring Albus's hand. "I can't wait to have Uncle Neville as a teacher"


	6. Gillyweed (Year 1, Chapter 5)

_**September 2nd, 2017: The Greenhouses** _

"Albus, there you are, I was worried you disappeared," Scorpius said.

"Sorry, I went to talk with my cousin, Scorpius, meet Freddie," Albus said.

"Nice to meet you," Freddie said

The three of them talked till they got to the greenhouse.

"Now remember you have to listen to me in class right?" Neville said.

"Right!" Albus and Freddie said in unison

"Now Herbology is a delicate class, you have to handle your plants with care and... Mr. Potter, please put down the Gillyweed, NO ALBUS DON'T EAT... Freddie, please escort Albus to Madam Pomfey's infirmary."

"Got it, Uncle, come on Albie," Freddie said taking Albus out of the greenhouse.

They walked outside and it started to rain.

"You have to be kidding me! Albus why would you eat Gillyweed! Now we are in the rain and will probably have to make up for the class and talk to Headmistress McGonagall and she defiantly doesn't want to speak with both a Potter and a Weasley on the first day!" Freddie barked.

Albus started to grow gills so it was hard to talk.

_**September 2nd, 2017: The Infirmary** _

"Well, who do we have here?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"This is my idiot cousin Albus who purposely ate Gillyweed and now he had gills and weeded hands. Professor Longbottom asked me to bring him to you." Freddie said sharply.

"Oh, I see...are you two Weasleys?"

"Yes.."

Madam Pomfrey went to get a large tub to fill with water for Albus to wait out the Gillyweed. Madam Pomfrey said that Freddie could go visit him after class.

"Bye idiot," Freddie said, leaving to go back to class.

After Herbology there was a little bit of a break so Freddie, Scorpius, and Harper went up to visit Albus.

"He is doing well and should be back to normal in an hour or so, though Professor McGonagall gave him the day off."

"Thank you, ma'am," Freddie said.

"So how are you feeling?" Harper asked.

"I feel weird and I hate swimming," Albus replied.

"When you are back to normal, I will take you back to our dorm to rest," Scorpius said.

"You guys stop babying him, he has done a lot more dangerous things in his life, believe me, I had to clean up most of them," Freddie said.

"Name one dangerous thing I did..."

"Flying your broom into a tree"

"Come..."

"Stealing your dad's quidditch broom"

"Hey!"

"Throwing a golden snitch into the kitchen while Grandma was making Christmas dinner and blamed it on me so I had to clean up and remake dinner while you sipped hot chocolate at the dinner table"

"Fine, you win one Pygmy Puff," Albus said, admitting defeat.

"What?" Harper asked.

"Pygmy puff what is that?" Scorpius questioned.

"When we were 6, he made a bet that if he could steal Uncle Ron's keys without him knowing I would have to give him a Pygmy Puff," Freddie said.

"But if I lost I had to give Freddie a Pygmy Puff," Albus said.

"And a Pygmy Puff?" Scorpius asked again.

"A little puffball creature that Uncle Ron and Uncle George sell at their shop," Freddie said.

"How many Pygmy Puffs do you owe each other?"

"3," Freddie said.

"24," Albus said.


	7. Paintings On The Wall (Year 1, Chapter 6)

After dinner, Freddie went to go check on Albus and went the long way back to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Freddie was looking at all the paintings when she saw someone very familiar.

_**September 2nd, 2017: Hallway** _

"Uncle George?" Freddie said stunned.

"Uncle, George?" The panting said.

"Wait, looks like Uncle George but isn't, Uncle Fred?" Freddie said, eyes tearing up.

"Uncle, yeah, I am Fred," The painting said smiling. "So Bill?"

"Nope"

"Ron?"

"No"

"Ginny?"

"Ah, no"

"Percy?"

"No"

"Charlie?"

"Yes!" Freddie said with delight.

"Can't believe he had a kid" Fred said.

"Yeah, my name is Freddie Weasley," Freddie said.

"Freddie?" Fred said starting to cry.

"I guess I was named after you," Freddie said also crying.

"Fred 2, I like it!" Fred said.

"There is another Fred," Freddie said laughing.

"Really, George?"

"Yeah, he and Aunt Angelina have two kids Roxanne and Fred," Freddie said.

"He stole my Yule ball date!" Fred yelled.

The two talked and laughed for what seemed like only a few minutes till...

"What are you doing up, it is way past curfew" Headmistress McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry Minny, we were talking, you know she was named after me," Fred said proudly.

"What have I told you about that nickname, and you are excused but go to sleep, you have class in the morning."

"Goodnight," Freddie said leaving still smiling, and wiping tears off her face.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** _

I would love some feedback or just some love on this project. If you like the story and want to see Freddie in real life go to my TikTok _**@freddieweasleyoc**_. Hope you like the story.


	8. Quidditch (Year 1, Chapter 7)

_**October 31st, 2017: The Great Hall** _

"What's wrong Albus?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, I just Voldemort killed my grandparents tonight, my dad grew up without parents and I miss mine," Albus said.

"How about we meet up after curfew and steal some brooms and play Quidditch?"

"How are you going to sneak past Victoire?" Albus asked.

"You will see," Freddie said, already planning her escape.

_**October 31st, 2017: Ravenclaw Dormitory** _

It was late, the sun had set and everyone was asleep except Harper and Freddie.

"Ok, we tie all of our sheets and clothes to make a rope that we use to climb down," Freddie said starting to tie her sheets together.

"Or we could use transfiguration, to make a ladder or rope or just walk out of the dorm and not get killed," Harper said. "How did you get into Ravenclaw?"

Freddie shrugged as she started to climb out the window. When the door opened.

"Ah," Freddie said startled and fell off the ladder.

"Got you," Victoire said using a spell to hold Freddie in the air. "Did you really think you could get out of here without me knowing?"

"Yes," Freddie said quietly.

"Why are even sneaking out". Victoire asked.

"Albus misses his mom and dad because his grandparents were killed on October 31st, we wanted to make him happy by playing Quidditch," Harper said.

"Alright, I will give you one pass, I won't tell anyone, go make Albie happy" Victoire said.

**_October 31st, 2017: Quidditch Field_ **

Harper and Freddie snuck out to meet up with Scorpius and Albus got some brooms and got to playing, they used Lumos to see.

"Ravenclaw against, Slytherin you ready, Potter?" Freddie said.

They played for what seemed like hours till they heard a strange noise.

"Yes you go, Freddie," A voice said far away.

The group looked around for the voice till they saw the light from a wand in the bleachers. It was Headmistress McGonagall watching them playing Quidditch, soon she had apparated to the field where the team was.

"I am sorry, I could not sleep so I came out here, to remember all the games your grandfather played, when I saw you playing it reminded me again about the Marauders they did the same thing years ago, I wanted to let you have some fun on a day like this." Headmistress McGonagall said

"So you aren't mad at us?" Scorpius asked.

"No, but if you don't go to sleep and get to your classes on time you will have detention."

"Oh, Headmistress," Freddie said running after Headmistress McGonagall.

"Tomorrow, Victoire might come to our office to tell you we snuck out, I know it's going to happen so, be prepared," Freddie said.

After they were far enough away not to hear Headmistress McGonagall said, "Merlin's beard, they are the Marauders, I just hope the same thing doesn't happen to them." Looking up at the sky she said, "I will take care of them like I took care of you, and Harry, Ron and Hermionie, and you Fred"


	9. Off The Train (Year 1, Chapter 8)

A few months have passed and not much was going on, Albus and Scorpius became best friends as well as Harper and Freddie, they all hang out together during their free time. Once when "studying" in the Library Headmistress McGonagall called them the new Marauders. Freddie and Albus knew who the Marauders were and smiled.

_**December 20th, 2017: Great Hall** _

"So everyone is going home for Christmas," Freddie said.

"Yeah, the Marauders depart for now but we shall be back!" Albus said striking a pose.

"We are really taking on the Marauders name, I thought it was just a joke," Harper said.

"I like it, The Marauders," Scorpius said laughing.

"The Marauders it is!" They all said in unison, holding their wands up in a circle.

The group got their own, cabin and talked about what their plans for the holidays are. They got some candy from the trolly and said goodbye.

_**December 20th, 2017: Platform 9 ¾** _

"Bye, Scorpius" Albus said.

"See you later" Freddie added.

"Do you mind if I stay with you till I see my dad?" Harper asked.

"No it's fine, we have to wait for Molly, Roxanne, James, Rose, Victoire, and Dominique," Ginny said. "I am Ginny by the way"

"Harper Thomas"

"Thomas?" Harry said intrigued. "Like Dean Thomas?"

"Yeah?" Harper asked confused.

"There you are Minny, I thought we lost you in the crowd," Dean said running up.

"Dean, long time so see," Ginny said hugging Dean

"I know sorry, I couldn't make it to the reunion, this one you know," Dean said.

"So, who is Harper's mum, someone from school or?" Harry asked.

"There you are, Dean why didn't you call me when you found her!" Seamus said.

"Yeah, sorry honey got caught up talking to the Potters," Dean said trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey, guys, how are you?" Seamus asked.

"Great" Harry said clearing his throat

"Anyway, we better get going, see you guys later?" Dean said.

After that awkward encounter and everyone was off the train, they all headed to the Burrow for the vacation, everyone comes and stays for the whole holiday at the Burrow to see the family and hangout.


	10. Christmas Eve And Christmas Day (Year 1, Chapter 9)

_**December 24th, 2017: The Burrow** _

Thankfully days had passed without an incident, all the Weasleys under one roof usually ends in a fire or two. The house was loud and filled with kids and presents.

"Time for dinner everyone" Ginny calls.

There were a lot of "get out of my way"'s and "you stepped on my feet". With so many children it is hard to get down the staircase. It was all worth it to eat the most amazing turkey ever. Grandma Molly's turkey is better than the Hogwarts turkey.

"This smells so good Grandma," Dominique said.

As everyone sat down, Roxanne stayed standing.

"Roxanne dear sit down," Fleur said.

"I, have something to say" Roxanne studdered.

"Dear at least sit down you look sick," Grandma Molly said.

"Here," James said handing Roxanne a bottle of Firewhiskey. Roxanne chugged it.

"I am, bi, Bisexual" Roxanne said.

The room was silent for a second, then Grandma Molly left the room. A few minutes later she came back with a little flag, the Bisexual flag.

"Here," Grandma Molly said handing Roxanne the flag.

"You guys are ok with it?" Roxanne asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I came out a while ago did no one tell you?" Teddy said.

After dinner, everyone opened one present. Teddy got new shoes, Percy got a new quill, the kids got toys, and Freddie got a picture.

"Uncle George, is this you?" Freddie asked.

"No, that is Uncle Fred on his first day of Quidditch," George said.

"Quidditch, oh no did Headmistress McGonagall call about me being out after curfew?"

"Yes," Harry said disappointed.

"But, she wants you to be on the Quidditch team," Ginny said.

"She also told us about you talking to Fred" Grandma Molly said.

"What, I never got a letter from Freddie," Little Fred said.

"No, from you Uncle Fred, he died there is a talking painting of him at Hogwarts," Angelina said.

"Oh," Fred said going back to his new toy.

"She sent me this photo to give you, I know you're not a Griffindor but, Professor, Headmistress wanted you to see him, so do you want to play Quidditch?" George asked.

"Do I? Of course!" Freddie smiled.

"Fred's broom is outside, want to show us some moves?" Bill asked.

Everyone went outside, Molly and Arthur lit put their wands to see as Freddie flew around on her broom, James even threw up a ball and she caught it.

"I got on the team!" Freddie said.

_**December 25th, 2017: The Burrow** _

"Happy Christmas everyone," Grandma Molly said as everyone was walking down the stairs with their sweaters on.

"Good morning Grandma," Freddie said "Got any coco"

Grandma Molly passed out a cup of Hot Chocolate with a candy cane and lots of marshmallows and whipped cream.

"Mrs. Weasley, you must not give them so much sugar, it will destroy their health," Fleur said.

"Fleur darling, give them one day ok" Bill said.

Everyone gathered around the dining room and living room to open presents, Arthur and Bill had to go down to the basement to get more presents because they couldn't all fit under the tree. As well as many trips to take out the trash.

"Did everyone get what they wanted?" Ginny asked.

Everyone nodded and went back to talking, the rest of the week was filled with laughter a loud house, almost falling down the stairs, and many many band-aids. Overall 2017's Weasley Christmas was one of the best.


	11. The Marauders (Year 1, Chapter 10)

Once everyone got back from Holiday, they went to classes, Freddie practiced being a Chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Ravenclaw won, 4 games overall. Harper and Freddie helped Albus and Scorpius study for the final exams while Albus and Scorpius helped perfect potions. The four friends laughed and talked every day. They even had to bail each other out sometimes. They truly are best friends, The Marauders that is what everyone called them. Even though they weren't all in the same house, they still were the Marauders, everytime Headmistress McGonagall saw them she teared up a little. Wanting them to be as close as the Marauders but not wanting history to repeat itself.

_**June 1st, 2018: The Train** _

"I can't believe the year is over!" Freddie said.

"I know it feels like yesterday, we meet but it was months ago," Scorpius said.

"It is going to be weird not seeing you guys every day," Harper said.

For the rest of the train ride back they talked about their favorite memories from the year and promised each other that they would stay in touch for the summer and meet back at Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st. Their goodbye was long and sad they knew it wasn't the last time they would see each other but they became each others rock, shoulder to cry on when they failed a test or got made fun of now they had to be alone but it was ok because in a few months they would be back together. In a few months, the Marauders would be back together.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** _

This is the last chapter of Year 1 but in the next few days, chapter 1 of Year 2 will be out!


	12. Freddie Weasley Year 2

This year will be even crazier than the last, with even more, bonding and shenanigans.


	13. The Summer (Year 2, Chapter 1)

**_August, 19th 2018: Uncle George’s House_ **

The sun hurt Freddie’s eyes, she could have sworn that the blinds were closed when she fell asleep, but it was morning so she should get up.

“Good Morning Cousin,” Fred said.

“AHH,” Freddie yelled.

“What?!” George said out of breath from running up.

“Fred, what are you doing in my room,” Freddie said.

“You told me I could learn how to ride your broom today,” Fred said getting out of bed.

“Well, what time is it?” Freddie said.

“6 o’clock,” Fred said picking up a dirty sweatshirt from a few days before.

“AM or PM?” Freddie asked still tired.

“Morning!” Fred said opening the closet. “Here,” Fred said throwing a bra and pair of underwear on the bed, “Let’s go ride a broom”

“Get out of my room!” Freddie said throwing her clothes at the both of them. Once Geroge closed the door she fell back asleep.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Angelia said to Freddie who was just waking up at noon.

“Yeah, till Fred walked in opened the blinds, and woke me up,” Freddie said sitting at the table about to eat lunch.

“You know he admires you,”

“He pulled a bra and underwear out of my closet,” Freddie said.

“He has had a few personal space problems, I will tell him to let you sleep,” Angelina said, finishing the dishes.

“You know you are my favorite Aunt, but don’t tell anyone that,” Freddie remarked going back upstairs to change.

“I love that girl” Smiled Angelina

“Ok, now just say up” Freddie directed.

“Up, up, why won’t it go-” Fred said as the broom hit his face.

“Aunt Angelina we need an ice pack” Freddie yelled, running up to Fred to make sure he was ok.

“He will be fine, but I think we need to wait on the Quidditch career,” Angelina said.

“Again I am sorry, I forgot he might need a small broom because he is 6,” Freddie said, walking into the kitchen with Angelina.

“No it’s ok, I didn’t want him on a broom for a while” Angelina stated.

“Ha, Fred got hit in the head with a broom,” Roxanne said walking downstairs.

“Afternoon Angie,” Freddie said.

“Afternoon Dora,” Roxanne said. “Want to come with me and Dom to get school supplies?”

“Yeah, give me a sec,” Freddie said, excited to go and hang out with her older cousins whom she admires. “Wait, I am Fred,” She said to herself.


	14. Diagon Alley (Year 2, Chapter 2)

Freddie was upstairs and down in mere minutes, she wanted to spend some time with her cousins, Roxanne and Dominique are in Year 4. Freddie doesn’t spend a lot of summers at George’s house, mostly Bill and Harry’s house. When Freddie was 2 her mother died, Charlie went back to the Burrow to ask Ginny and Harry if they could take care of his daughter, being a Dragon Trainor it is very dangerous and not a good place for a kid. Harry didn’t want to raise Freddie so instead of saying no, every summer Freddie would stay at a different Weasley house. No one knows why Harry didn’t want to raise Freddie but he is always mad at her when she stays at the Burrow.

_**August 19th, 2018: Diagon Alley** _

“Freddie!” Dominique said happy to see her cousin.

“Hey,” Freddie said yawning.

“Still tired from France,” Dominique asked yawning as well.

“I still can’t believe you go to France every summer,” Roxanne said jealousy.

“It’s to keep us pure and clean, at least that is what mum says,” Dominique remarked.

The group walked around said hello to a few Hogwarts students and kept walking around.

“What do you need this year?” Roxanne asked.

“The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk,  Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart ,  Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart,” Freddie said rambling on about the books and supplies she needs for class.

“Got it!” Dominique said.

“Now it’s time for Dom to work her magic,” Roxanne said.

Dominique pushed through the crowd shouting at people to get out of the way, walking in a shop, and getting out with speed, the girls only had a few hours to shop before they had to go home and they were done with an hour to spare.

“Wow,” Freddie said out of breath.


	15. The Parcel (Year 2, Chapter3)

For the past 6 years, Freddie has sent letters to Mr. Newt Scamander, Mr. Scamander was a hero to both Charlie and Freddie. Though Freddie only meets him once every time she saw a magical creature she took a photo. Newt Scamander became like a great-grandfather to Freddie so when one morning in early autumn a letter came from Newt Scamander, Freddie believed it to be a happy one but she was very misunderstood.

_**October 19th, 2018: The Great Hall** _

_ Dear Ms. Little Dragon, _

_ I am writing this letter to you, as I know you would wish to be informed by me. I have passed away. Please do not be sad because I loved you very much and wished we had met more. I have only one request for you, take care of my wife, she was always there for me when I opened your letters so please do not stop sending them. I know this letter was short but I do not know what to say. I loved you and I will not stop even after I am dead. I know you loved my friend Picket so I give him to you, take good care of him, as well as my wand, a 37 centimeter, oak wood with a phoenix core and some unique bite marks I never got repaired. My wife should be in touch with the funeral arrangements. I miss you already my Little Dragon. _

_ With all my love, _

_ My Great- Great- Granddaughter Fredrica (Freddie) Nymphadora Weasley _

_ ~ Newt Scamander _

With tears dripping down her cheeks, Freddie looked up from the letter to see a parcel with 2 holes in it.

“Picket?” Freddie said shakily

A little green creature stuck its head out the hole and onto Freddie’s shoulder. She started to rip the pater around the parcel and when she opened it she saw it. The wand as she picked it up a small spark shot up.

“Freddie are you ok?” Scorpius asked finally looking over.

Freddie said nothing and just cried till breakfast was over. 

When it was over Headmistress McGonagall came over. “I got a letter too, you may keep Picket and take the weekend,” 

For the rest of the weekend, she cried only talked to Picket, she didn’t know what to do now that her hero and friend was dead.


	16. Tryouts (Year 2, Chapter 4)

_**November 3rd, 2018: Ravenclaw Dormitory** _

“Get up Weasley” 

“Come on Moria lets pour water on her”

“I am awake,” Freddie said her head still in the pillow.

“I know you are new to the team but since half of the team graduated last year we need new players its tryout day,” Moria said.

_**Novermber 3rd, 2018: Quidditch Field** _

It was an early fall morning but it was warm. The team gathered around a small table to talk strategy for tryouts.

“You have to be kidding me”

“Slytherins?” Moria said.

“Hey, get off the field its tryout day,” said the Slytherin captain.

“Yeah we know, its tryout day for Ravenclaw,” Talia said.

The two teams argued for a while till Freddie stepped in.

“Hey, hey,” Freddie said but no one answered.

As Freddie put her wand to her throat to make her voice louder “HEY” once she got everyone’s attention.”We can use this to our advantage, instead of playing with our team we can play against each other, the people trying out for Ravenclaw can play against Slytherin.”

“You got a smart one” Jaydon the Slytherin captain said.

“She is in Ravenclaw after all” Moria said.

“Albus, Scorpius?” Freddie said looking at her best friends. “What are you doing?”

“Trying out, isn’t it obvious?” Scorpius said.

“Alright, go over to Nash in the Slytherin jumper, the game starts soon”

Before the tryouts started the two teams made different stages of the tryout period, the first is a game against the other people trying out, the second stage is a game against the people already on the team if you pass all the stages you have a good chance of getting on the team. Albus and Scorpius got to the last stage.

“Don’t go easy on your friends” Jaydon said.

“Never,” Freddie said getting on her broom.

“This is the last stage of tryouts, do your best,” Jaydon said.

The teams flew past each other, quaffle flying, bats swinging and the golden snitch buzzing around.

“Everyone was great, we will let you know who is on the team or not,” Moria said.

Jaydon walked up to Freddie after the tryouts “You can tell your friends they’re on the team”

“Really, thank you, they will love it,” Freddie said running after the boys. “You're on the team! you got on the team” Freddie shouted.

As a celebration, the Marauders snuck into the kitchens to steal some cookies meant for dinner. Sadly for them, they got caught but the house elves just gave them more cookies.


	17. Roll Call (Year 2, Chapter 5)

It was Christmas time again, the Weasleys and Potters usually would go home, accidentally start a few fires, eat turkey around a very crowded table, and exchange one present on Christmas Eve, but this year was very special. Charlie, finally agreed to let the little kids come to Romania and meet dragons. It can be very dangerous as a dragon trainer so Charlie made sure he had some fully trained dragons for the family to meet. With Grandpa Arthur’s obsession with the muggle world, for Christmas, everyone agreed to fly on a plane.

_**December 22nd, 2018: The Burrow** _

“Is everyone ready?” Ginny said frantically.

“Darling, calm down,” Harry said packing all the clothes into case.

“We agreed not to use magic till we get to Romania so I don’t want to be late,” Ginny said trying to calm down.

“Ok, Roll call,” Grandma Molly said, grabbing a piece of paper. “When I say your name come forward with your bag and go to the corresponding car, Weasley’s going in the red car are Bill, Fleur, Lucy and Louis, the black car, Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Hugo, and Fred. Dark Blue, Percy, Audrey, Ron, and Hermione. Yellow, Ted, Vic, Molly 2, and Rose. The Purple car, Geroge, Angelina Freddie, and Albus. Finally, the light blue car, Me, Roxy, Dom, and Arthur” Molly finally looked up to see no one but as she walked outside she realized, “ARTHUR” Molly screamed.

“Here, here,” Arthur said running, “I had to grab my rubber ducks”


	18. The Airport (Year 2, Chapter 6)

The ride to the Airport was nothing special, Albus and Freddie talked about classes, Angelica asked what they did at school. George made a few jokes and everyone laughed. As the cars got closer to the airport Freddie got scared. She had never been in the Muggle world and now she will be thousands of feet in the air.

_**December 22nd, 2018: The Airport** _

“Alright, we have 5 hours till the plane takes off, we need to do another count, everyone grab your bags. Come on, Romania awaits.” Grandma Molly barked.

The Weasley family walked into the airport ready to board, it was strange all the beeping sounds and lights. It took a while but everyone got through the bag check. All they had to do was find their terminal.

“Excuse me?, ok Hi I need,” Ginny said realizing people didn’t want to help. “Hi, my family and I need to find the international terminal for Romania.”

The attendant helped and they got to the terminal with 2 hours to spare.

“Why can’t I read my care for magical creatures book?” James whined.

“It is not a Muggle book,” Ginny said.   
“What are we supposed to do for 2 hours!” Roxanne complained.

“We could sneak into the arcade”

“No,” Angelina said.

“Look around?” Fred asked

“Ok,” Ginny said.

“SCATTER” Fred yelled as all the Weasley kids ran in different directions, some running upstairs others running towards crowds.


	19. Plane (Year 2, Chapter 7)

After everyone was gathered and boarded the plane, they realized not everyone was sitting together.

“Excuse me, would you mind switching seats this is my daughter and I would-” Ginny said being cut off.

“No”

Freddie reassured Ginny that she was fine, James was in the seat behind her and she could see most of the adults. Freddie had an aisle seat with an older woman at the window and a young man who was asleep when Freddie got there.

“First time flying?” The old woman asked.

“Yes, I am a little scared but I think it ok,” Freddie said fidgeting with her hands.

“My name is Elios,”

“Freddie,”

“I am guessing all the redheads are your family?” Elios asked.

“Yeah, we are visiting my father in Romania, he trains dra-dogs he is a dog trainer,” Freddie said.

After a little bit, Elios opened the window and Freddie was mesmerized.

“Would you like to sit here?” Elios asked.

“Really?” Freddie asked.

They switched seats and for the next few hours Freddie looked out the window.

“Hey, Freddie?” James said. “I stole these from the cart in first-class” Handing her a bag of candy.

“WHAT, James you can’t do that” Freddie argued.

“So you don’t want them?”

“Give it here,” Freddie said.

“That Thomas girl has turned your view of hijinks around.”   
“I just don’t think we need to result to petty theft”

The plane landed with no problems, the Weasleys almost left Fred on the plane but otherwise, the trip went well, all they had to do was get to the dragon training area which was deep in the woods.


	20. Charlie (Year 2, Chapter 8)

_**December 22nd, 2018: Romania** _

“Dad” Freddie yelled running up.

“Little Dragon,” Charlie said, hugging his only daughter.

After everyone said hello they went to the little small house, that would be home for the next few days. It was small and didn’t have enough room for everyone.

“Charlie, where are the kids going to sleep?” Grandma Molly asked.

“Oh, I was wondering if they would sleep at my house, you know I am the cool uncle,” Charlie said.

“I own a joke shop,” George argued.

“He is right,” Teddy said high fiving Charlie.

The kids took their things and walked over to Charlie’s. He had dragon statues, books, and many many bandages. The kids split up into the older kids, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, and James. The middles, Albus, Rose, Freddie, and Lily. And Finally the youngest, Hugo, Louis, Fred and Lucy. After a while of talking and getting set up, there was a knock on the front door.

“You guys ready to go?” A deep voice said.

“Andy, yeah we will be there in a minute. Kids let’s go” Charlie said.

Charlie walked over to the other house to get the adults.

“You must be Freddie, I am Andy I am your dad’s...I work with him” Andy said, giving his hand out to shake.

“Yeah, I am,” Freddie said sadly.

“What’s wrong? You seem sad” Andy asked.

“My hero died, and Dad took me to see him. I miss him and being around my dad reminds me of him.” Freddie said stroking Pickets leaves.

“I am sorry about that,”

It had finally hit Freddie, she didn’t feel like this on the way to Romania but when she walked into her dad’s house she realized, Newt Scamander was really dead.

_**March 17th, 2013: Romania** _

“Sweetie makes sure you don’t trip,” Charlie said to his young daughter.

“Sorry dad I just am so excited, you have so many cool things,” Freddie said looking around.

“Hey, you remember the book I gave you last Christmas” Charlie asked.

“The one Newt Scamber wrote?” Freddie said walking over to her bag and pulling out an old batter copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them. Freddie carried it around everywhere.

“Yeah, I have someone I think you would like to meet,” Charlie said pulling open the door. In came a very old Newt Scamander.

“You are, Newt Scamander,” Freddie said star struck.

“Why yes I am,” Newt said.

The three talked and talked for hours, asking questions, looking at pictures hearing stories. That was the first time Freddie meet Newt Scamander, he was the one to ask if they could keep in touch. Now what he was older his books weren’t as popular so he wanted to keep in touch with one of the remaining fans. For the next few years, all they did was write letters back and forth. Freddie became a granddaughter for Newt and kept on calling her his little dragon.


	21. Dinner (Year 2, Chapter 9)

There was a small pub in town that Charlie had been going there every Christmas since he got here. It was not a crowded as everyone thought so there was plenty of room for the Weasleys and a few of Charlie’s friends.

_**December 22nd, 2018: Small Pub** _

“Hey, my name is Tess, a friend of Charlie”

“Dave”

“Margret”

After everyone’s introductions, it was time to order. Freddie noticed how close her dad and Andy were, it confused her she had never seen her dad this close with anyone. They whispered a lot and he smiled more than ever. Freddie was happy her dad was happy but she didn’t know why.

“So, what house is everyone in, I’m a Hufflepuff,” Tess asked.

“Hufflepuff? Did you know my mom?” Teddy asked, his hair turning green.

“Dora’s kid, yeah she was a year ahead of me,” Tess said.

“You called her Dora?” Freddie asked.

“Yeah, she said she hated it but we all know she really loved it.”

“I call her Dora, and she calls me Angie,” Roxanne said.

Everyone talked and talk till the stereo came on, everyone got up and danced. The night ended with full stomachs and tired feet.


	22. Christmas (Year 2, Chapter 10)

The next few days were filled with dragon’s family and lots of hugs. Christmas was like any other but with Charlie and his friends. They went back to the same place they had dinner on the first night for Christmas eve dinner. Everything was the same till Christmas night Freddie is awakened by a fight.

_**December 25th, 2018: Charlie’s House** _

“Are you ashamed?” Andy yelled.

“No, I just I,” Charlie said

“I can’t do this anymore, first you want me to meet your family then I can’t tell them we are dating. What’s next, I am out of your life entirely” Andy argued.

“No I love you and you know that,” Charlie said.

“Freddie, what are you doing up?” Dominique asked.

“My dad and Andy are fighting,” Freddie said.

“I know but we need to give them privacy, lets go back to sleep,” Dominique said.

Freddie and Dom walked back to their sleeping bags but after Charlie had shut the door, Freddie and Dom were still awake.

‘It’s only 12 what to go for a walk?” Dom asked.

The two walked outside, it was cold so they wore jackets.

“I know why there was fighting but I don’t understand,” Freddie said.

“It’s hard, revealing that you aren’t I guess normal” Dom said.

“But no one cares, Grandma even runs the Wizarding Pride Organization,” Freddie said.

“I know but it’s still hard. Why do you think I haven’t come out as gay yet” Dom said.

“Wait your gay?” Freddie said stopping and turning to Dom.

“Yeah, you ever wonder why I and Eliza Harbor are so close.”

“I thought you guys were best friends,” Freddie said astonished.

The two walked for a little longer before turning back. Freddie went straight to bed after.


	23. The Map (Year 2, Chapter 11)

The plane back to the burrow was uneventful, everyone got on the train and went back to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw won a few games and so did Gryffindor. Everything was perfect, but the Marauders hadn’t played a prank in a while so it was time to devise a plan to steal the Marauders Map.

_**March 23rd, 2019: The Library** _

“So the Marauders map by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,” Albus said.

“When James died, and Sirius went to prison Peter fell off the grid so Remus had the map but George and-” Freddie stopped for a moment. “And Fred Weasley stole it from Remus Lupin when he was a defense against the dark arts teacher.”

“And gave it to Harry Potter,” Albus said.

“When Teddy, Remus Lupins son was in his 4th year, Harry gave the map to him,” Freddie explained.

“Teddy gave the map to James when he was a first-year,” Albus said.

“And you want us to steal the map?” Harper asked.

“How are we stealing the map from your brother who is also a prankster,” Scorpius added.

“I didn’t really think this through,” Albus said.

“How about me and Harper distract James by asking how to prank you two?” Freddie said.

“He won’t believe you I am not the prankster type,” Harper said.   
“What if I go instead of Harper and we ask to prank Professor Night?” Scorpius asked.

“That might work,” Albus said.

“But how are we getting the map?” Harper asked.

“The Fat Lady!” Albus and Freddie said in unison.

“What?” Harper asked.

“She loves to play pranks so if we ask her to let us in she might,” Albus said.

“Are you sure?” Scorpius asked.   
“Will this work?” Freddie said.

“This isn’t a plan” Harper stated.

“Let’s do it, tomorrow?” Albus asked,

“Yes!” Freddie said.

“Can’t wait” Scpropis replied.

“Like I said this isn’t really a plan,” Harper said again.


	24. The Plan (Year 2, Chapter 12)

_**March 24th, 2019: Hogwarts Corridor** _

“Ok, we go up to James and ask him how to prank Professor Night and keep him distracted till Harper gives us the signal,” Freddie said.

“Yeah, hopefully, this goes well,” Scorpius said obviously scared.

The two walked up to James it was Sunday and James was hanging out with some of his friends.

“Hey, James,” Freddie said.

“What do you two want?” James asked.

“We want to prank ah Professor Night,” Scorpius said.

“Really, I mean I believe Freddie but you Scorpius, don’t believe you,” James said.

“Well, I do want to prank him, but I can’t think of how and you are the best pranker on campus so I have to ask you,” Scorpius replied.

“Really, well how about instead of pranking Professor Night, we prank Headmistress McGonagall?” James asked.

_**March 24th, 2019: Gryffindor Common Room** _

“Miss, could be please enter?” Harper asked.

“Why would you want to enter the Gryffindor dorm,” Said the painting.

“We want to steal the Marauder Map from my brother,” Albus said.

“Well you should have told me this, so on”

“See it was that easy” Albus taunted.

The two looked for the map everywhere, since the slide spell was taken off the two walked up the stairs to the boy’s dorm to look for the map.

“What are you two doing?” Rose asked.

“Ah, well what are you doing here Rose?” Albus asked.

“James has a textbook I want to study,” Rose said. “Now why are you here?”

“We want to steal the map?” Harper responded.

“It’s under his quidditch broom now can you pass me the DADA textbook?” Rose asked.

  
  


_**March 24th, 2019: Hogwarts Corridor** _

“Well I don’t want to get expelled and we all know Professor Night is afraid of the headmistress so we should prank him,” Scorpius said.

Just as he said that Harper ran into the corridor and slowed down walking past the three of them and signaling with a smile that the heist was completed.

“You know what nevermind, I can’t do this I am going to study,” Scorpius said waking away horrified.

“Can we still play a prank on Night?” Freddie asked.

“Absolutely,” James said.


	25. The Marauders (Year 2, Chapter 13)

It had been a couple of days since they stole the map, James hadn’t noticed and the Marauders didn’t know what to do.

_**March 30th, 2019: Hogwarts Library** _

“What do we do now?” Harper asked.

“We could play a prank?” Albus asked.

“That sounds nice but,” Scorpius said, stopping mid-sentence.

“Who should we prank?” Freddie said.

“We aren’t pranking anyone!” Harper said.

“Come on don’t ruin the fun!” Freddie said.

“You guys should play a prank on Neville,” Dominique said coming out of the shadows eating an apple.

“What, the bloody hell where did you come from?” Albus said.

Freddie started laughing uncontrollably “We should play a prank on Uncle Neville”

“You ok, Fred?” Dom asked.

“Fine, we should enchant the soil packing to float,” Freddie said getting up to look for a book on spells.

The five of them got to looking for a spell though Harper was a little reluctant. It took hours but Harper yelled out.

“I found it!”

“Yes,” The rest yelled.

The librarian shushed them. Everyone decided it was late and everyone should go to bed but in the morning they would meet back here and practice. It took a while but by 5 pm the next day the spells were ready.

“We meet at 3 am, bring coats and mittens. We will wait till Neville comes to see his reaction. It cool to set a prank but seeing the person’s reaction makes everything better.” Dominique said

_**March 31st, 2019 3 am: Outside The Greenhouse** _

Everyone was there the prank was set and Dom had found a tree that would be a perfect viewing point and could fit all of them. As they sat in wait they talked about life and school. It was a good bonding experience for everyone. It was 4 am when Neville came

“There he is,” Albus said.

Neville walked into view and opened the door he screamed. The soil was floating and he didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, fuck” Dom said as she started to climb down the tree to stop the spell. “Fuck no come on why didn’t I memorize the reversal charm.

“Dominqie?” Neville said.

“Hey, Uncle Neville I see you have a soil problem,” Dom said.

“Who else was involved in this prank?” Neville said. “Albus, James Freddie, Roxanne?”

“Hi Uncle,” Albus said. “Me and Freddie, Freddie?” Albus said looking around.

“Yeah I don’t know how to get out of the tree” Freddie said.


	26. Freddie Weasley Year 3

Hogsmead, Pranks getting in trouble and fights what is what awaits Freddie in her third year at Hogwarts. This next year is during the beginning of 2020, I am just getting rid of the (terrible) things that happened in 2020 it will be an uneventful year in the Freddie Weasley world.


	27. Double Standards (Year 3, Chapter 1)

_**June 2nd, 2019: The Burrow** _

“You, absolute moron. Why did you play a prank on Neville, and you got detention for the rest of the year. You almost got expelled” Harry yelled at Freddie.

Freddie started to cry, she didn’t want to but she hated how Harry treated her. When James would play a prank Harry would congratulate him but Freddie he yells at her.

“You, you, go to your room, grounded for the whole summer” Harry yelled.

Albus got no punishment while Freddie got grounded. 

_**March 31st, 2019: The Greenhouses** _

After Neville helped get Freddie down, Headmistress was on the grounds. She first made sure we weren’t cold after they told her how long they were outside, but then gave all of them detention and suspension from Quiddich.

“Why would play a prank on me anyway?” Neville asked.

“Your our Uncle, we knew you wouldn’t rat us out, but then,” Dom said.

“You screamed,” Freddie said.

“Well, the soil was flying!” Neville said.

_**June 3rd, 2019: Freddie and Lily’s Room** _

“Here, I took a message for you it’s from Harper,” Lily said giving Freddie a slip of paper.

_ Hey sorry, you got grounded but Lily and I made a deal, every time I want to talk Rose will take the phone and write down the message. That way we can talk. ~ Harp _

“Thanks,” Freddie said smiling

“Well, dad said you can still go to France,” Lily said.

“Yeah, so I can get out of his hair.”

“You know he doesn’t really hate you right?” Lily said.

“He might not hate me but he had double standards, James got a high five from Harry for playing a prank on Professor Night. Albus is he grounded for being in the same prank, no!” Freddie argued.

“I am sorry, I guess I didn’t really know,” Lily said. “Has James found the map?”

“Hey, Freddie can I talk to you?” James said, leaning in the doorway.

“I think he knows,” Freddie said getting up.


	28. France (Year 3, Chapter 2)

_**July 1st, 2019: The Burrow** _

“Are you all packed, sunscreen, clothes?” Ginny asked.

“I am fine, I have gone on this trip before,” Freddie said.

“I know but you have been in your room for the past month,” Ginny said.

“Because Uncle Harry” Freddie hesitated. “Grounded me, for a stupid prank”

_**July 1st, 2019: Train Station** _

“You be safe, and make sure-” Fleur said.

“Speak french not everyone speaks English” Freddie finished.

“Bye mum” Dom said stepping onto the train.

It was only Dom and Freddie on this trip. Every year since they started Hogwarts, Bill and Fleur’s kids go to France to learn how to be independent. They are given enough money and a place to stay for the whole month. When Freddie started at Hogwarts Harry suggested that Freddie go with them and she did. Freddie loved to have quality time with her cousins.

“So how was being grounded?” Dom asked.

“Boring how was being grounded for you?” Freddie asked sarcastically.

“Same,”

The two talked till the boat ride then slept till they made it to France. This year they would be staying in Lille, neither of them has been before so it will be an adventure.

_**July 10th, 2019: Market** _

“Oh look at those strawberries,” Freddie said.

“What if we make cheesecake?” Dom said.

“Both Blue and Staw berries?” Freddie said, grabbing some blueberries

_**July 15th, 2019: Apartment** _

“Trial 145, the cake explode again,” Dom said writing into a book.

“Muggles are stupid why wouldn’t they just use magic,” Freddie said clearly sleep-deprived.

“They don’t have magic,” Dom said.

_**July 20th, 2019: Restaurant** _

“And then professor Night said that all Weasleys are in Gryffindor, me and Albus we shocked,” Freddie said.

“That asshole!” Dom said.

_**July, 29th, 2019: Apartment** _

“Almost packed, do you want to go out and get souvenirs or gifts for people?” Dom asked. “Freddie? Get up, you need to finish packing”

“Huh, I will fight you!” Freddie said waking up from a nap. “Yeah I am done”

_**July 31st, 2019: Train Station** _

“How was the trip?” Hermione asked.

“Tiring, I want to sleep,” Dom said.

“Yeah, same” Freddie said. Falling into the car.

_**Authors Note:** _

I will be taking a break from writing or posting this story and work on my main novel. I will be back in a few days just want to put some love into that project.


	29. Lily (Year 3, Chapter 3)

_**August 1st, 2019: The Burrow** _

After Freddie got back from France she had a month to relax before school started and this year was special because…

“I am going to Hogwarts” Lily yelled, as she looked at her acceptance letter.

“What time is it?” Albus said walking down the stairs.

“6 am, Freddie said with her face on the table.

“Okay, Lily, are you ready to go to Diagon Alley to get your school books?” Harry asked. “Kids, what do you need or are you coming?”

“Are we leaving now?” James asked just waking up.

“Yeah, we are going to take a drive instead of using floo powder,” Lily said excitedly.

“Yeah no”

“Absolutely not”

“You have to be kidding me”

The three went upstairs to get their school books lists and gave them to Harry. Then went back upstairs to sleep.

_**September 1st, 2019: The Burrow** _

“Freddie wake up, we need to get to the station,” Lily said, shaking Freddie awake.

“Time Lils time,” Freddie said eyes still closed.

“7 oh god it’s 7:05 we need to go,” Lily said, opening her closet and flinging clothes all over the room. “Here you can wear this, I already got an outfit for me so this should be something to wear on the first day of school,” Lily said with more enthusiasm than anyone ever.

Freddie got dressed and made eggs for Lily and the rest of the family, since she bounced around to all the different Weasley houses she knew how to cook pretty well. Freddie finished packing the final bag and helped get Lily’s down the stairs.

_**September 1st, 2019: Platform 9 ¾** _

“Freddie,” Harper said hugging her best friend.

“I missed you so much,” Freddie said. “Did you get in trouble for the prank last year?”

“No, my dads thought it was kinda funny so they let me off with a warning,” Harper said.

“Yeah, but if you do that again you will be grounded,” Dean said coming up after his daughter.

“Oh, come on Neville is the best to prank,” Seamus said

“Scorpius” Albus yelled. “We are over here”

“Hey, how was summer and France?” Scorpius asked,

“I still don’t understand why I can’t go to France every year,” Rose said.

“It’s because you are already perfect,” Dominique said coming into the station.

“I am not as perfect as you think I am,” Rose protested.

“Really name one thing” James teased.

“I helped Harper and Albus steal the map from you,” Rose said.

“Wait you guys stole the map from James?” Harry said coming into the conversation.

“Oh look at the train we have to go by dad,” Albus said rushing onto the train.

_**September 1st, 2019: The Train** _

This year Dom, Freddie, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Harper, and Lily shared a cabin though Dom left after a few minutes when she saw a friend. Rose didn’t talk much though she kept looking back at Scorpius, she just read a book.

“So what house do you have to get into?” Scorpius asked Lily.

“Gryffindor though I would love Slytherin and Ravenclaw is fine too,” Lily said, trying not to offend anyone.

_**September 1st, 2019: The Great Hall** _

It was the same as all the years before, candles, students and teachers as well as tables that took up most of the space. During the sorting ceremony and the first dinner, you have to sit with your house but after that, it's free for all. Freddie and Harper talked the whole time until it was Lily’s turn.

“Potter, Lily”

“Ah, a Weasley I see, smart, kind, brave and ambitious but I say Gryffindor”


	30. Rosie (Year 3, Chapter 4)

_**October 23rd, 2019: Muggle Studies** _

“Freddie wake up,” Rose whispered tapping Freddie's arm.

“Huh, no I am awake,” Freddie said, lifting her head very fast.

“Yes, Ms. Weasley, you should be awake for you are in class now what is the answer to the question?” the professor asked.

Freddie thought for a moment she had only taken this class because she needed an elective. Freddie hadn’t been paying attention so she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Rubber ducks?” Freddie said, not as confident as she wanted.

“Actually yes, muggles go to fairs and can win these rubber ducks,” The professor said continuing her lesson

From this point on Freddie paid attention.

“Rosie want to be my partner for this project?” Freddie asked.

“Hey, don’t use that nickname at school,” Rose said, pulling Freddie down into a chair.

“Who are you trying to impress?” Freddie asked but got no answer.

“Meet in the library after classes?” Rose asked.

“Yep see you,” Freddie said before departing to her next class.

Over the next few weeks, Freddie and Rose got closer. They were siblings but not as close as others. Freddie was the rule-breaker while Rose was the goodie two shoes. They got so close Freddie and Rose chose to hang out together, something that has never happened before.

_**November 24th, 2019: The Library** _

“Okay, so what does a hippogriff eat?” Freddie asked reading off the study guide. “Rose, Rosie, hello?”

Freddie saw that the person that caught Rose’s attention was none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

“Hey, Scorpius come here we are studying for the quiz” Freddie yelled.

“What, hun, oh,” Rose said, fixing her hair and outfit before Scorpius came over.

“So Rosie can you quiz me?’ Freddie asked.

“Rosie?”

“Yeah, it’s a stupid nickname my cousin came up with when I was little” Rose said.

“I like it, it's cute,” Scorpius said.

“I mean it’s stupid but cute I love it too” Rose saved.

“Really Rosie” Freddie whispered to herself.


	31. Hogsmeade (Year 3, Chapter 5)

_**December 13th, 2019: Hogsmeade** _

“The snow looks so pretty,” Harper said but as she turned around Freddie and Albus were having a snowball fight.

“Hey, Rosie,” Scoruips said running up to Rose.

“Scorpius how are you?” Rose said, putting down her book. She still had a huge crush on Scorpius but she wasn’t as awkward as before.

“I want to ask you something. Can we meet at the three broomsticks in an hour?” Scorpius asked.

“See you there,” Rose said. “I am going to wait for Freddie”

“Hey,” Freddie said shaking off the snow from her jacket.”

Rose pulled Freddie aside “I think Scorpius is going to ask me out”

“Why?” Freddie asked.

“He asked to meet at the three broomsticks,” Rose said.

“Why would he ask you out? I mean he could get any girl in the whole school and he chose you” Freddie teased “Ow” Rose had hit Freddie in the arm.

Harper, Freddie, and Rose walked around and looked in shops for about forty- five minutes when Rose left to go to the Three Broomsticks. Freddie and Harper followed a few minutes later.

Harper and Freddie got a table a little bit away from Rose to make sure she is okay. Scorpius walked in after a little bit. They talked for a while.

“Rose looks happy, do you think he asked,” Harper said.

“Oh no,” Freddie said, as Rose got up from the table and walked over to Freddie. “What’s wrong?”

“He wanted to know if we could be partners in potions,” Rose said, starting to tear up.

“Yeah, can we get 3 butterbeers and a big plate of fries?” Freddie asked the waiter.

Rose cried over the butterbeer and fries till it was time to go back to Hogwarts.


	32. Malfoy Manor (Year 3, Chapter 6)

**_December 23rd, 2019: The Burrow_ **

“Everyone I want to see what you are wearing now,” Fleur said.

One by one the Weasleys came down in dresses and suits with their hair neatly in place if even one strand of hair was out of place Fluer would fix it.

“Dear, we don’t have time for this,” Bill said.

“No, we need to look our best for the Malfoy’s”

“They’re not going to care mum,” Dom said.

_**December 23rd, 2019: Malfoy Manor** _

“Albus,” Scorpius said, running up to the family. “Hey Rose,” He said.

The family walked inside to a beautiful manor. After the war, the Malfoy’s changed a lot of the interior but it was still grand and very expensive looking. Freddie felt out of place. There weren't a lot of people, not everyone forgave the Malfoys after the war. Harry still hadn’t he didn't come.

“Your home is beautiful,” Freddie said to Astoria Scorpuis’s mom.

“Why thank you, you must be Freddie,” She said.

“I am, how did you know?”

“Scorpius talks about all of his friends, he described you as a generous and rebel type person and I can see that,” She said.

“I am not a rebel,” Freddie said, trying not to seem like a bad influence.

“No, but my son has been so much more open since he met you and Albus,” She said before coughing.

“Are you ok?” Freddie said, getting up from the table. Freddie ran to the drink table and got a glass of water. “Here, drink”

“He also said you were a caretaker,” Astoria said after drinking the glass of water.

Freddie talked with Astoria for a while till Scorpius asked for a dance

“I am not really good at dancing,” Freddie said.

“Come on!” He encouraged. “One pygmy puff?”

“Fine, let's go,” Freddie said, joining Scorupis on the dance floor.

After the dance or two Scorpuis disappeared into the manor Freddie didn’t bother looking. It was his house after all but as the night was closing. Freddie wanted to say goodbye and looked around for him but she stumbled upon something she didn't want to see.

“Rose?” Freddie yelled seeing her cousins kissing Scorpius Malfoy near the far bathrooms.

“Freddie,” Rose said, running after her cousin. “Hey, what’s wrong”

“You were kissing Scorpius”

“No, you don’t like him do you?” Rose asked.

“No, you told me he didn’t ask you out and it hurt me. You are a great person and someone didn’t ask you out astonished me” Freddie said wiping away tears.

“He did ask me out, but he didn’t want his parents to know, not yet at least,” Rose said sitting Freddie down at a small bench in the hallway.

“You owe me a butterbeer and plate of fries,” Freddie said.

The Weasleys got home safely and had a good Christmas. Only one fire was set and it wasn’t the children. George forgot to turn off the oven and it lit on fire.

“Now the mashed potatoes are burnt,” Grandma Molly said.


	33. Scorose (Year 3, Chapter 7)

**_ January 4th, 2020: The Great Hall _ **

“Do they have to be so lovey-dovey?” Harper asked.

“They are just going through a honeymoon phase,” Freddie said.

“Hey, make sure you grab a coat. It is cold outside” Rose said as she and Scorpius walked away from each other.

“What was that about?” Freddie asked.

“We are going on a date to Hogsmeade,” Rose said, her eyes in a dreamy trance. Freddie shook her head but walked away.

Rose walked to her room, got a coat and fixed her hair, added a little bit of makeup, and left.

**_ January 4th, 2020: Hogsmeade _ **

“It is really beautiful isn’t it,” Scorpius said. Holding Rose’s hand as they walked around the snowy town.

“Yeah, the snow and the smell of sweets really brings everything together,” Rose said, staring into Scorpius's eyes.

The two walked around shopped and then went to the Three Broomsticks.

“You know this is where you asked me out,” Rose said while eating a fry.

“Yeah, I felt so bad keeping it from everyone,” Scorpius said.

“Why did you?” Rose asked, looking at Scorpius.

“Well, my mother would have made the holiday party a living hell,” Scorpius said, half smiling.

“Well we didn’t have to tell your mom,” Rose said rather boldly.

“You are Abus and Freddie are cousins, I wanted to be the one to say, hey I am dating your cousin. I was ready to ask you but I didn’t know how to tell Albus” Scorpius said looking at the floor.

“Scorpius, I- I am sorry for asking,” Rose said looking away.

“No it's ok, you need to know,” Scorpius said looking back. “You look really beautiful in this light”

The two talked for a while till it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Scorpius and Rose held hands the whole time back and kissed before walking their separate ways. Both went to sleep with a smile on their faces.


	34. The Kitchens (Year 3, Chapter 8)

_**January 4th, 2020: Hogwarts** _

“I can’t believe they are dating!” Albus explained.

“I know, why can they be happy and I can’t even find someone to look at me?” Harper said looking at her book.

“Hey, why don’t we go into the kitchens and steal some pie!” Freddie whispered.

“The last time we did that we got caught” Harper explained.

“Yeah, but they gave us more food,” Albus said.

The group put their things away and walked toward the kitchens.

“What are you guys doing?” Someone asked. They looked about the same age as the others but the group had never talked to them before.

“Quiet” Albus yelled.

“Yeah, follow your words,” The person said.

“Just don’t tell any of the professors,” Harper said.

“Yeah, they won’t even believe me,” The Hufflepuff student said as they walked away.

“Okay, just keep on going,” Freddie said pushing Albus towards the kitchens.

The three snuck into the kitchens and walked straight to the pies. As one pie came out of the oven the trio stole them.

“Hey, how many pies did you make? One house-elf said.

“I made them all so we don’t have any more pie dough.” Another said.

‘Well, there are 4 pies left.” The first elf said.

“Well, I made them all” The house-elves started to argue until-

“I am sorry we stole them, don’t worry we didn’t eat them all but we can help you make more of them,” Harper said jumping out of the hiding spot.

“Come on,” Albus said.

“Harper” Freddie yelled.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with flour pie filling and almost burning themselves on the ovens.

_**January 4th, 2020: Slytherin Dorms** _

“Albus, you okay?” Scorpius asked.

“We had to remake all of the pies we made,” Albus said, his face in a pillow.

“That is what you get for breaking the rules,” Scorpius said.

“Rosie has turned you into the dark side,” Albus said.

“Dark Side,” Scorpius asked.

“It's a muggle thing,” Albus said.


	35. Albus (Year 3, Chapter 9)

March 23rd, 2020: Ravenclaw Dorms

Freddie and Albus studied alone in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

“Albus, are you okay, you have been quiet,” Freddie said, her tone serious.

“Fine,” Albus said hesitating.

Freddie slammed her book closed and threw it on the bed. “Albus I have lived with you for thirteen years I know when you are fine or not”

“No I am fire, I just don’t understand this astronomy homework,” Albus said, only looking at his paper.

Freddie ripped the paper out of Albus’s hands, looked at it, and slammed it down with her book. “This is super easy you know this, tell us what is wrong or I will rip it out of you”

Albus stopped and looked at Freddie. It seemed like hours but it was only a few moments. “I think I like Scorupuis, like in a romantic way”

Freddie looked at Albus then handed the paper back to Albus. “Yeah, I kinda thought”

“You did?” Albus yelled.

“You saw the way Teddy looked at Vic, that is what you look like,” Freddie said looking back at her book.

“I don’t look like that,” Albus said.

“You do,” Freddie said.

“Is it okay if I vent?” Albus asked.

“Yep”

“I was planning on asking Scorupuis out then he went and asked Rose. Rose! Our cousin, now I have to listen to her talk about how amazing and perfect Scorupuis is and I want that. I want to be the one who gets gifts and pasties from him. I don’t know what to do” Albus vented.

“Write all of this on a piece of paper and burn it,” Freddie said.

“Have you done this”

“Not for romantic feelings about for feelings of wanting to punch people in the face yes,” Freddie said writing on her homework.

“This is why you are my favorite cousin,” Albus said.

“I know I am the best '' Freddie said smiling for the first time during studying.


	36. The Marauders (Year 3, Chapter 10)

After final exams and last goodbyes, The Marauders left again waiting for September 1st to meet again as a full group. They were best friends and more like family. This summer Freddie will be going to Shell Cottage and living with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis by the beach. Harper will be in Scotland with her grandparents. Albus stays home wallowing in his newfound feelings. Scorpius will be in her manor waiting to be himself back at Hogwarts. Life without The Marauders is boring. Though they are all still in each other’s minds and hearts they aren’t in the same city. Next year is their fourth year filled with fun and sadly more exams.


	37. Freddie Weasley Year 4

Classes are getting harder, Freddie is growing, she knows her reckless lifestyle isn’t going to last so she has to try and be someone her family wants her to be.


	38. Following Orders (Year 4, Chapter 1)

_**August 12th, 2020: Shell Cottage** _

“Girls come down here,” Fleur said.

Dominique and Freddie walked down the stairs dreading what was at the bottom.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Fleur asked.

“Yeah no,” Dom said, walking towards the door.

“Fredrica?” Fleur asked, looking very angry. Freddie followed Dom outside.

“Not doing this,” She said walking out.

“Let them go, I will do ballet with you,” Bill said, kissing Fleur on the forehead.

“I know, but how do you not lose them?” Fleur asked.

“What do you mean?” Bill asked.

“Dom rarely comes out of her room, when Freddie is over she is quiet studying outside, I feel like I am losing them,” Fleur said.

“Mommy, are you ready for ballet?” Louis asked.

“Oh honey, of course,” Fluer said, getting up from her chair.

  
The little boy danced and danced with his mother, Bill watched as the love of his life and only son danced their hearts away. He eventually joined them.

  
“At least I know, Louis isn’t drifting away,” Fluer said sitting back down.


End file.
